


Willing

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark!Jesse, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Obediant!Reader, Other, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Willing!Reader, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Dark!Jesse x Obedient!Reader NSFW





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr.   
> I’m sorry this isn’t as long as the last few I’ve written I just didn’t have much time to write much today and i’m a bit unwell. I want to do a second part with this willing/obedient reader but thats some writing for another day. I hope this is good enough for now though!

“Go be useful for once and make me dinner” Jesse snapped at you. He hadn't actually expected you to do it so when you rushed into the kitchen to cook for him he was shocked. You constantly seemed to surprise him. He had stolen you away from your home in the dead of night, beat you and used you as nothing more than a toy yet you always were so desperate to make him happy. He didn't understand it at all.

 

Jesse watches you dash around the kitchen trying to make him dinner as quickly as you can . He isn't sure what you are making but whatever it is it smells good. It doesn't take you long to finish cooking and you have it on the table ready for him in record time. You start to clean up the aftermath of your cooking and smile as he starts to eat. Jesse doesn't say anything as he wolfs down the meal but his mind is racing. He can't understand why you are so willing to do anything he asks. At first he had thought you were just trying to get him to lower his guard but after he 'accidentally' left the door unlocked one day he decided that couldn't be it. You had opened the door, walked out to the bin to take out the rubbish and then walked right back into the house. While it made the cowboy sure he could trust you home alone he hasn't left the door unlocked again.

 

Jesse knew he wasn't exactly a good person but you didn't seem to care, you just seemed to be desperate for his praise. With that thought an idea formed in his mind. Jesse quickly finished eating and stood up towering over you. He walked behind you and pulled you against him so his chest was pressed up against your back.

 

“Next time add more spices. That was too bland.” Your shoulders sag visibly when he criticizes you. He lightly presses his lips against your neck, his beard tickling your sensitive skin as you apologize. You promise him that you will do better next time and that you wont let him down again. His hands slip around your waist he can nearly wrap his hands completely around your waist. He can feel you squirm against him as he talks lowly into you ear. “I'm sure you won't disappoint me. You're my good little darlin aren't ya?” He holds back a laugh as you almost moan and swoon at his words and nod enthusiastically. Jesse suddenly spins you around, picks you up and places you down on the kitchen counter. The cowboy pulls off your trousers and spreads your legs. He then pulls one of the chairs away from the kitchen table and places it so he can sit in front of you with a perfect view of you spread out in front of him.

 

“Why don't you show me how good you actually are give me a show?” He phrases it like a question but you know better than that. He isn't asking, he is demanding you give him a show. You nod and maintain eye contact with him as run your hands down your body. You begin to play with yourself spreading your legs even further. McCrees mouth suddenly feels dry as he licks his lips and leans towards you a little bit. He watches as your hands work, his trousers start to feel tight around his crotch and without even realizing it he starts to palm himself through his trousers.

 

Your hands continue to work magic on yourself as you arch your back and watch Jesse through heavy lidded eyes as loud moans and whimpers of his name slip from your lips. Jesse quickly releases his cock from its restraints when he hears you moan out his name and begins to stoke himself. He lets this carry on for a few moments before finally snapping at you to get on his lap. You quickly slip off the counter and straddle his thighs which means your spread out enough for him to slip inside you without any problems. You begin to bounce on him his hands guiding you and hips coming up to meet yours. Your head falls back as the pleasure builds within you. It doesn't take you long to climax but Jesse isn't done just yet.

 

Jesse stands up pulling you with him. He turns you and beds you over the counter as he thrust into you from behind. This change of angle allows him to fill you completely and he fucks you roughly. You can feel the edge of the counter digging into your skin but you don't complain. It just adds the the overall sensation.

“You take me so well” Jesse groans his body pressing heavily against yours. His hands slip into your hair and pulls your head back so he can kiss and bite you neck leaving pretty purple bruises “Who's a good little pet?” He asks breathlessly as he pounds into you. The feeling of him in you makes it hard to keep your thoughts together and you don't answer him at first. He yanks on your hair again which jump starts you just enough to cry out.

 

“I am! I'm a good little pet” You practically scream as you feel yourself building up to another orgasm. Jesse bites down on your neck harder and the extra sensation caused by his bite has you cuming yet again. Jesse soon follows releasing his hot seed deep inside of you with a loud groan. Jesse stays still as he regains his breath before pulling out of you. You can't help feeling disappointed at the lack of fullness and wiggle your hips almost inviting him to use you some more. Jesse laughs and slips a finger inside your tight wet hole and begins to finger you roughly.

 

“Don't worry darlin, I'm not done with you just yet. Such good behaviour should be rewarded after all”

 


End file.
